Code Geass: Project Descension
by razgraze
Summary: They are at peace. Everything seemed to go just like every other day. But what happens when ones past is darker than any abyss and anothers Tower of Hope crumbles to the ground. What will happen when the only person you can rely on is the very one you swore you would fight? Dragons, Saviors, Knights, Heros, Demons, Angels. What can you call these two who face the world together?
1. The Eternal Dragon

**Authors notes:**

**Hey, I'm back. Just a quick tidbit, this story is a sequel to (Code Geass: Project Ascension). So if you haven't fully read that story then you may not realise whats going on. If you've only read part of it then I would suggest you finish it since this first chapter gives a lot of spoilers, especially to the last chapters. **

**For those of you who wondered if I was ever going to make this sequel then you'll be happy to know I've considered it and am putting up this chapter as a TEST. If I feel that the community would enjoy a continued story then I may continue it. It really depends upon what kind of response I get. A lot of people adored my story (except for those whose heads begin to hurt anytime a word isn't spelled correctly) so I'm gonna give it a try to see what I can do. Like I said this is just a test to see what people think, if people say that they don't want it and I should just leave it as is then I will simply delete this story and leave Project Ascension where it's at. **

**Honestly I didn't think I would even bother with this until AlSmash (creator of Ice and Fire along with many other fics) said something about it. So I'll see how this goes. However know the story will mainly focus around the kids. Although all the cast is still here, people like Lelouch and Kallen mainly will serve as side and support instead of main characters. That spot is reserved mainly for Serene and Karren. Please enjoy Code Geass: Project Descension.**

* * *

The Eternal Dragon

The room was cold, dark, and silent. None of the machines made so much as a beep, not one persons breathing could be heard. It was enough to make a person feel cold dead and alone. It fitted the atmosphere quite well, for it was nearly time for her to finish this game. Karren looked behind her at the new footsteps, watching as four guards brought in an old friend of her fathers. Her footsteps were light compared to the rest of her heavily armored escort. But she was as dangerous as everyone in the room except herself.

Sayoko slowly looked up as her escort stopped, wondering if they had arrived or if this was a good chance to try something. However that thought was immediately dashed away as she noticed whose presence she was in as her back straitened, not giving the slightest hint of fear. Karrens eyes burned a brilliant red in the dark background of this place. The dim blue lights from whatever there was only served to accent the mood she was feeling right now, that she was in the devils domain.

"Sayoko. It's nice to see you."

Sayoko's face remained still, not responding as she processed what could be happening. It had already been a month since Karren's takeover and her imprisonment. So what she wanted now she could only guess, but those burning eyes made her fear for whatever future she thought she could have.

"Hmmmm. I suppose you don't have to speak. I simply have a task for you"

Sayoko's face stiffened at that, she knew what was going to happen. She quickly thought of a plan to escape, but most off all avoid eye contact with Karren. She doubted she could attack the girl while her hands were bound and with her geass. But there was the possibility of escape and then getting her bindings off. She looked down to the floor, breathing calmly as she formulated her plan.

Karren smirked, though Sayoko couldn't see how her sad eyes betrayed how she truly felt about that. Karren turned, not towards Sayoko but to the other side of the room. There stood machines familiar to her, with a few geassed scientist's standing around ready for orders. She walked towards the main piece of this room, a lightly glowing blue cylinder that was big enough to fit a large man inside. She couldn't see past the light blue liquid but even then she gazed at it, pressing her palm against the cold glass.

"How is she?"

She asked in a low voice, though the room was so big and quiet her voice most likely could echo enough for Sayoko to hear her anyway. She didn't care however, she was focused on one and one thing only. Or perhaps it would be better to say someone very soon.

"The subject is ready"

The scientist beside her said passively. Karren could only smile softly and nod.

"Bring her here"

Sayoko looked up, wondering if she meant her but the guards never moved. They stood motionless as the scientist nodded and proceeded to press some sort of command into the panel. The liquid in the container slowly drained to the bottom but she was unable to see what was inside since Karren was blocking her view. Even though Sayoko feared her safety at the moment, she couldn't find the act not curious. What was the point of her being here? When the liquid fully drained Karren grabbed some sort of cloth from another scientist and pulled out whatever was inside from the bottom of the holder. She stood holding it but all Sayoko could tell was that it was small. Karren turned and walked towards her slowly holding the cloth in her hand. Sayoko looked towards the floor once more as to not make eye contact as her curiosity grew. However the guards spread out as Karren stopped just a foot in front of her, and even though she couldn't see Karrens face she saw what she was holding.

Inside the tightly wrapped blanket was a child, a newborn baby it looked like. Sayoko's mind turned heavy with questions as she looked up seeing Karren looking down at the child with a tinge of happiness but also worry.

"Who is this?"

Sayoko said, forgetting for the time being that they were enemies, even she knew in this situation. Both of them would have to make peace for now since she held a child.

"Who in deed" Karren said softly while gazing at the child's sleeping face "Who will they become"

Both waited quietly for awhile, each taking in ever detail of the childs soft squishy face. Karren was holding the baby fondly like she was a mother. Karren looked to her side and nodded as one of Sayoko's guards came over, quickly grabbed ahold of Sayokos bound hands and released the shackles. Sayoko grabbed and rubbed her wrist's wondering what was happening. Surely Karren wasn't letting her guard down simply because she held a child?

"Sayoko, I have a favor to ask of you"

Sayoko didn't even flinch or look shocked. She simply remained quiet rubbing her wrists until her blood was properly circulated and then stood quietly at attention like back when she was a maid serving the lamprouges.

"Im sorry. But I would be betraying Lelouch-sama if I acted against his best wishes."

"Which is precisely why you should listen Sayoko"

Karren shot back not missing a beat as Sayoko tried to gauge what was going on. Even though Karren's eyes still held geass, with this atmosphere it seemed that she wasn't planning on using it on her, merely trying to stay safe. Sayoko took a a breath, letting the cold air into her lungs as she thought of a response.

"What is it?"

Karren looked at the child, that sad smile still on her face as she was grasping at straws. The situation was strange, there was no other word to describe it.

"I want you to take this baby and wait for Lelouch and Kallen"

Sayoko looked at her eyes puzzled, but somehow she understood. She had wanted to believe THAT Karren was a lie but she was still unsure. However Karren did not seem to be joking, nor forcing this task on her. It was a serious request, not as the Empress of the world but of her charges daughter.

"Why? What are you planning?"

Simply the fact she said to wait for Lelouch and Kallen gave away a lot. She did not doubt that all that she had done to them was intentional, but it did not answer everything.

"I can't and won't say. Sayoko... All I ask is that you take care of her... That you would protect her as you would Nunnally..."

Sayoko was not immune to the gravity of her words as she slowly nodded, gently placing her hands on the child so that both females were now holding her.

"I will comply for now.. But who is she?"

Sayoko stared at the young child face, the silent sleep it was in bringing a mothers smile to her lips briefly.

"She's me... But not..." Karren let go, as Sayoko wrapped her arms tightly around the child holding it with expert hands. "There is a elevator at the very end of that hall. Go to floor b2 and a driver will be there to take you to a place to wait."

"Karren" Sayoko said interrupting her. Her eyes were stern, she wouldn't leave until she said what she had to. "Why are you doing this?" Sayoko looked down at the child as Karren looked as well in the dark room. She was talking about the child, and Karren could only remain quiet as she didn't have a response for her.

_"Why? Why am I doing this..."_

Slowly the machinery began to turn off as it turned pitch black, as her memory slowly began to fade away.

_"Im doing this because..."_

* * *

"Syaka what are you doing?"

Slowly a young girls green eyes opened, the light from the nearby window bringing her back to reality. She raised her head as she leaned back faking a yawn along the way. She had apparently begun to daydream without realising it as she noticed the source of her dream staring at her. Across the table her sister stood with shoulder length black hair and amethyst eyes looking at her as Karren barely recognised a thin pair of arms on both sides of her groping her apparently while she slept. Serene looked at the sight with a fair bit of disgust and confusion as Karren didn't mind dealing with the source of the problem.

"Just seeing if they were real. Theres no way that they should be realistically this big."

She turned her head to the person speaking, seeing the pink haired girl behind her causing her current chest pain. Though she would have freaked out if this had happened back during the war, being this girls friend for a little over three years got her used to her perverseness.

"Syaka they are real unfortunately. And it absolutely kills my shoulders on long days."

She said matter oh factly as Syaka stuttered and whined, her arms quickly releasing her breasts so that the long haired girl could cover her own flat chest.

"How could you just say that Karren... If only... If only I..."

She then began to let out a pathetic cry as Karren could only smile lightly and look back at Serene who stood across the student council table watching her.

"You really are sleeping too much Karren. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Nothing much, just how adorable you must of looked as a baby"

"Har har. Very funny" Serene glared as Karren could only offer a smile to her sister who doesn't know the truth.

_"I wasn't even lying ether"_

"Oh go get a room you Big-Booby-Monsters!"

Karren could only chuckle at how Syaka could be so sensitive about such silly things yet have the energy of a Sakuradite Reactor core. But truthfully it was quite the welcomed alternative to 18 years ago. Serene 'who ignored the crying hysterical pink haired girl' spoke up.

"Hey the others are already here with the required clubs so lets go down to the ballroom to direct ok?"

"That must mean the pizza's here too!"

Suddenly the crybaby behind her found a new reason to live and ran out the door with Serene calling out warnings. Yep it seemed like it was another normal day. They both laughed at the younger girls antics as Serene faced her.

"You gonna be ok?"

Serene asked her in a soft but serious tone. They were best friend's who cared deeply for each other, but both had their share of secrets. Which in turn just made there bond stronger since they understood that.

"Yah, Dont worry about me prez. Ill be down in a bit"

Serene nodded in understanding as she turned, following the young girl out. Leaving only Karren in the room alone with her thoughts.

Karren quietly smiled and remained silent, waiting to hear if they would be coming back. When she was sure they were not, she reached her finder into her mouth and rubbed the tip against her back teeth. When she pulled it out she saw the familiar red liquid covering it. She had already guessed that was the case since she could taste her own blood as well. She was lucky that Serene had pulled her out of that dream.

_"Yah another normal day..."_

Another day she should have died, another where she shouldnt have woken up. Karren scooted her seat back and stood, stretching all the limbs she could to see if one wasn't working or was shaking. This was a regular routine for her after every one of these incidences.

_"How long will I be able to watch over her?"_

Karren thought darkly as she flipped her hand around and gazed at the red symbol on it. The symbol that scarred the world and forced upon it the essence of evil. An evil she had purposely done. She had paid the price, and even now she was still paying for it.

_"How long can I nether be dead nor alive?"_

* * *

Serene quietly entered the ballroom area from the second floor. She looked out over the railing at the second floor, seeing a few dozen students help set up the New Day Dance area. Everything seemed to be going smoothly with less effort on her part this time. But that really is only because the principal wanted to run the setup to her specifications. She could look out and see everyone, principal included, joking around and having a good time.

Though not everyone was here just yet, Karren was resting in the student council room for a little while. The girl may be _honorary_ president of the kendo club along with many others but she seemed to have a health problem. She never once saw her as weak, or dumb, or an unhealthy eater. But every time she tells her not to worry it has the opposite effect on her. How could she just let her best friend face whatever is happening to her alone?

She glanced back at the door she came from, wondering if Karren would come out of it the next moment. It was quite the relationship they had. She had no doubt in her mind that Karren was her best friend. But at the same time she also knew that she was her rival. She knew Karren realised this as well but there attitudes about the subject differ greatly. While she studied and trained hard to get where she is Karren seemed to be gifted in everything. What subject Serene would spend all night studying Karren would already know everything about it without even looking at the book. To be honest, she was frustrated and jealous of Karren.

It became worse since she still made better grades then Karren. But it wasn't because she was smarter, it was because Karren didn't want to out show her. Any speech or quiz they had, Karren would always make something amazing, but then do something like forget to write her name, misspell a simple word, or miss an easy question. Not once has Karren made a 100 on anything. Instead it seems like she always goes for a 99. Her friend knew why she tried so hard. Karren was better, but she let her have the better grades to accomplish her dream better. To take Zero's place eventually, or more specifically her fathers.

It was her quiet secret, even from Karren. She didn't feel privileged however, she wasn't pushed into anything, she wanted to be like them. She wanted to be a hero like her parents, to protect the world they created instead of simply living in it. She could oh so easily have just walked along with the crowd, but she became inspired. Thinking back on it, it was the New Day Dance that they had back in middle school that inspired her. Or more specifically it was what one of the singers did, instead of singing some upbeat song for the dance, they had sung a sad one. It was a song about losing everything in life, there home, friends, loved ones. It made her think back to the war her parent's fought. And made her realise she wouldn't wish for it to happen to anyone again. Despite it being a Japanese song the ending was in english. That song's ending really brought it home to her 'Can you forget?'. No, and they shouldn't forget the past.

Serene looked out calmly as hell slowly began to take over, or more specifically, the principal decided to have fun. There blond headed principal was currently helping Amy and Clay move one of the huge office desks into position. The principal and Amy on one side and Clay on the other.

"Principal, where do you want the box of wristbands?"

Syaka said, heaving a heavy box that most certainly had enough bands for the entire school.

"Miss Alstreim please don't say principal. It makes me sound unfun and old"

"But mom aren't you in your late thirties now?"

Amy said as her mother, the former gossip queen of Ashford looked like she just got shot by a knightmare before her evil smile resurrected her as a demon.

"Syaka... You mind showing my daughter just how lucky she is?"

As if she just was given command by god himself Syaka's eyes glimmered, she knew what to do.

"YES MA'AM!"

"Milly... mom, I'm sorry... " She said hastily as Syaka dropped the box and quickly closed in. "Syaka please no... Stay back!.." Suddenly the young girl ran and tackled Amy to the ground and Milly didn't miss a beat and helped to sustain her end of the table while smiling at her daughters screams. It was no surprise that she had no time to react considering Amy was a track legend.

"Syaka Stop! There's people here! Please no! NOOOOOOO!"

"Something wrong Clay?" The heavily built student nodded a no, trying to keep eye contact with the principal and not notice her daughter getting molested, and possibly publicly raped 2 feet behind her. "Well then lets hurry this up, my arms will hurt. Now Lift"

With teamwork they lifted up the table and began to move it as Serene could only hope to high heaven that no one is taking a picture of Amy right now or else she might go into meltdown.

She heard the quiet sound of the door behind her opening as she turned to see Karren walking up next to her.

"Hey, I miss anything?"

She looked out seeing Syaka hugging Amy as she tried to pull the young pink haired girl off. "No I won't forgive you! How am I gonna get married now!" Amy cried fresh tears of embarrassment in her eyes, her dark blue hair in a ponytail, reaching almost as long as Syaka's braided pink hair.

"Don't worry, with your set they'll come flocking to you!"

"Syaka, you HENTAI!" Amy let down a fist of justice on top of Syaka's head, which ended in the instance k.o. of said girl as she limped to the floor. As soon as that happened Amy started crying wondering if she killed her. "Syaka?... Syaka speak to me! SYAKA!"

Serene could only smile at how everything was going like it normally did. "You know. Same old, same old"

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Like I said this will be a test of the waters which is why it is short. Feel free to speak up about what you liked and disliked or had questions for, I don't even mind listening to people's ideas about what they think should happen in the story. If I feel like things are going calmly I will continue to make more chapters. I've heard a lot of people like Project Ascension so id like to see just how far I can take this. Itll serve as somewhat of a prologue of whats to come. However expect the beginning to be similar to slice of life.**

**The beginning chapters will naturally be slow with not a lot of action. But plenty of drama and humor while It gives time for people to see the character development. Though that will not remain throughout the whole story, just the beginning so have hope action lovers. Any questions I can answer without spoiling too much I will try my best to explain. However if said question is what is up with Karren, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Also no, Syaka is not Anya's daughter. She is her niece.**

**Well let us see how this goes. As always I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. A Past Best Forgotten

**Authors notes:**

**Iv'e actually been holding onto this chapter for months now, it was ready to release very soon after the first chapter but didn't post it because I didn't feel like the segment had enough in it. I still really don't however it will atleast be something. Even though I would like chapters around 7k-10k in length. Unforunatly I just dont have that kind of concentration ever since ive been forced to work on it elsewhere. So I may make smaller chapters, like 2k-5k in order to keep up with my inspiration but also keep the content length consistent. Anyway I'll just see for now if smaller chapter is something my readers are ok with. However don't think ill go easy on the plot twists, I love those too much to go easy on you. Anyway here's the next chapter of Project Decension. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Past Best Forgotten

_"Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day the Dragon Empress was slain. So why is it something none of my friends talk about?"_

"Serene Lamprouge"

"Here"

Serene was dragged out of her own thoughts by the teachers role call.

"Karren Draco"

"Here"

She looked to her right at Karren who impassivly looked forward not noticing her. She could probably say out of everyone she knew Karren hated tomorrow the worst. How and why she had no idea, but she noticed how every year since she met her Karren would look sick on that day but she never said anything against the day itself. She never let it affect the way she talked too much but one could easily tell she wasn't comfortable when someone mentioned the Dragon Empress and that she would try to slip away from the conversation as quickly as possable if she was forced into it.

She never knew why but at least she had an idea with everyone else. Her parents fought her personally during the war, maybe they didn't want to remember being defeated and imprisoned. Maybe they had old emotional scars from it that have yet to heal. Even the principal who made the dance would not mention the reason behind it, it all seemed obvious since on what day its on but it seemed more like she was trying to covor up the day with fun distractions instead of actually celebrating anything. She had teased her mind before and wondered why they did that. She actually didn't think anything of the Demon Empress. Infact she thought of her as a power hungry fool. She seemed to take over the world simply to rule and nothing else, then got cocky so she died. Really it seemed quite dumb and Serene could show no respect to the previous conquerer for making such a stupid decision. But maybe thats why it wouldn't get out of her head. Why would someone smart enough to conquer the world within two months make such a mistake so quickly after winning? It nagged at her sometimes when she thought about it to much, it made it look to her like she did it on purpose.. But why she couldn't say, maybe it was all just a false victory. But then what was the true goal?

"Albert Einstein"

"Here"

Ah her old friend Albert. Probably out of all the offspring of the previous student council members she liked him the best, simply because he was quiet. It actually all seemed quite funny to Milly when she went on about how they took on there rolls perfectly. Albert aparently was almost just like his mother. He was quiet, smart, and smaller in size compared to the other members. However unlike Nina he seemed to actually be able to state and defend his point with logic and not give in to fear. He would have been a good student council president had he actualy any charisma towards anything. Though being the third oldest member in the council besides Karren and herself, his size doesnt make him look it. His hair was only slightly long with dark green hair and eyes, glasses which were slightly big for his observant eyes and he always dressed properly. From what she heard Nina somehow had a child soon after the war but quickly became a single parent so he didn't get much interaction with a male father figure. How that actually occured however, well it would be impolite to ask.

"Alright. Now unfortunately class I have an errand to run that cannot wait so..."

The teachers eyes wandered through the students and Serene knew exactly what was gonna happen. Honestly she didn't know how this teacher wasn't fired yet if he keeps giving his job to others. Though to be honest she found it more interesting this way.

"You want me to run the class again?"

Karren said with a sad smile, honestly she may be one of the most famous students in school but for a teacher to have a student teach was just...

"Exellent! I knew I could count on you."

_"Again"_

"Just speak with the class about where we left off. I havent heard any complaints so im sure it'll be fine, good luck"

He quickly left as Karren sighed. The only reason no one actually complained about him doing this ever so often is because Karren somehow knew the materiel almost as much as the teacher did. Why she was taking social science she had no idea, however she got a kick out of her being on the list for best teacher award last year for there school thanks to Milly. Apparently this teacher did this to her since last year. The only one who ever complained about it was Karren herself, mainly because she thought it was silly.

Karren stood and walked to the front of the room with all eyes on her. She never flinched at the stares, she seemed to be used to them. When she got to the front of the room she quickly grabbed the marker and wasted no time in reciting what they had ended class last time on.

"Last class we ended on human Needs and Wants, or more specifically human desires. Can any of you remember the difference between the two?"

"Ummm.. A need is for survival while a want was to make us feel better?"

"Close. A need is something that is a garanteed requirment for something. Whether it is survival or advancment in life. However a want is actually something that will give a sense of improving ones life, even if how it improves it is unclear."

Karren began making a small web of connections on the board as Serene payed close attention. It was a little odd the first time that this had happened with her in the class but after awhile she really didn't mind her teaching. Rather it somehow bothered her how she went over everything by the book without even looking at it, it was all simply by memory.

"If you want a strait understanding of it however I'll tell you this."

Karren turned looking very seriously at the class making sure that she had there attention. It wasn't really her beauty that catch peoples eyes, it was mainly her vivid green eyes and how it looked like she knew everything about you. Maybe that was yet another reason she found her interesting.

"Anytime that you do anything that is not needed, you are fulfilling a want. And a want is simply self satisfaction. Even if you argue that helping someone else isnt selfish, the fact remains that you yourself will gain nothing in the form of a need from it. But you feel good about yourself so instead it is infact a want. Helping someone else then, is being selfish unless it is a requirment for youself which many would still see as selfish still."

She looked around, noting a few heads nodding but some people couldn't wrap there heads around the idea. It made sense when put to words but it also went against some peoples beliefs and morals. She understood the concept itself, even realising her own selfishness. However she also knew that it was all simply apart of being human.

"Now then, that does not in itself mean that people are bad. Rather it is when you want something that another person has that this creates conflict."

"Vice Prez"

Somone interuptted as Karren looked around breifly before finding the male student.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what it is that the Dragon Empress wanted then?"

Serene could tell just by a glance that Karren wasn't comfortable with that question. What many of the students didn't actually realise was that Karren was actually named after the Dragon Empress. Hence why her name was Karren Draco. Her parents who were ex nobles apparently wanted to appease the Dragon Empress so that they wouldn't get killed in the purge. They lived but lost much of there wealth and Karren was forced to grow up with the name of an empress the world dispised. She could see Karren was carefully choosing her words to best explain. The question was probably brought on because of what tomorrow was but that didn't mean anyone actually knew anything about the Dragon Empress. There were rumors, but that was it.

"Power"

She said simply as she continued to make diagrams of what the conversations were going for.

"It is a natural human want that everyone feels. Its not even something as simple as position. It could be inteligence, wealth, simply leading the conversation has power. The Dragon Empress simply wanted the power in the position of ruling the world. She just wanted the greatest power that was humanly possable, to rule over all. By word, by wealth, by oppurtunity, all of it would be at her disposal and no one would ever have a chance to take it away from her."

"But didn't Zero kill her? Didn't that all seem..."

"Pointless? Yes she had made an error and forgotten that she was human. And as with all humans, they are frail and can easily die so remember. Do not confuse borrowed power with your own. Had Zero not killed her, simply whoever she would name next emperor would just do the same thing with all the power she had collected. Zero knew that he had to end it quickly else the power difference in the world would lead to rebellion, and perhaps annihalation of a large majority of the human race. So therefore..."

"But why would she do that? I mean wasn't she a black knight?"

"That's just rumors man, no way she was" Another boy corrected him as Karren twirled the marker. Just by her facial expression Serene could tell she was annoyed. Though she doubted she would actually state her annoyance. She did wonder though why she always felt so touchy whenever it came to Karren Vi Britannia.

"If you are refering to the name 'Karren' popping up as the leader of Zero squad at the beginning of the war then you must also know that no one ever actually saw her after the announcment. And Zero never stated it was Karren Vi Britannia so the world will never know. Now can any of you tell me some of the most powerful people in the world today?"

_"Master of leading the conversation. Nice one Karren"_

"The UFN"

"I don't want organizations, tell me some individual people" She said back as Serene was already picking names off the top of her head.

"Empress Nunnally"

"Chairwoman Sumeragi"

"Zero"

Serene spoke up as Karren nodded to the answers. She refaced the board and began joting down the names as the spoke. "Good, now can each of you tell me why they are powerful?

"Uh... Empress Nunnally rules Britannia?"

"Right because of her blood. So then she is powerful because of her oppurtunity of birth into royalty. What about Sumeragi?"

"She is the voice of the UFN?"

"She leads the conversations of the UFN. Gives speechs about world issue's and basicly guides the UFN Discussions. So she is the one that decides when and what they will talk about, so she does have quite a bit of power. And Zero?"

"He leads the Black Knights so his power comes from military might?"

"Close. Truly he is a strategic genius but he is also charismatic and has become a symbol. What many have forgotten is Zero is human, but the idea of Zero has become eternal. Simply being Zero, not even mentioning his military catches your attention correct?"

Many of the class nodded as she continued.

"Meaning 'Zero' has power simply because your mind allows it to. If you see the man behind the mask it loses that, Zero will lose its power. That is why no one knows who he is, it would bring about conflict and confusion."

_"That actually is true. Knowing Zero is my dad actually does make him lose some of the bravado. Maybe it's something along the lines of magicians not teaching there secrets because it would lose the magic of it."_

"But since Zero is just a person what are they gonna do when he grows old or dies?"

_"The UFN already has a plan for that"_

"We don't know. And honestly I doubt they will say anything. If anyone actually makes Zero out to be anything human then it would cause a majority of people to stop seeing Zero as a symbol. Thats what his true purpose is. It's likely that Zero will simply find someone to take his place and continue on like he did. Since no one knows who Zero truly is, no one would see the switch unless they knew Zero personally. Heck, no one even knows if the current Zero is the same one from before the great war, or even if ether of those are the ones that led the Black Rebellion."

_"I'll take his place one day. Im sure it'll ease his mind... maybe.."_

"Power is a major part of everday life. But sometimes is causes conflict with others that have power. For example, I am in charge of the class right now. That has power right? I can choose what we talk about, I can choose what you learn in that case. I can also make up homework assignments and affect all of your grades"

"What?! Stop joking vice prez I don't think you can do that?"

One of the girls yelled out, this conversation seemed to have gotten very serious it seems.

"Are you questioning what I can and can't do Macy? The teacher left me in charge, I have access to your grades, plus I am even the student council vice president so are you really going to oppose me?"

Karren said with a dark air and glare. Suddenly the air around her grew cold as the girl quickly quieted down and didn't speak. Most likely afraid to anger her, though it all seemed wrong. Karren may be the vice president but she was the actually student council president. There is no way she'd let her get away with what she was saying. Soon after the girl sat down quietly Karren returned back to her usual passive expression and returned to the front of the room.

"That is what I am talking about. Power creates conflict, you were scared of me because you know how much power I had. Because of that you would let me affect your life and grades, giving me even more power by taking away yours. However remember Serene is here as well, she has just as much power as me and if she rised against me it would be quite a conflict. This happens not only between individuals but nations as well, thus it makes war."

_"Power huh... How much power do I really have? Im the student council president. However im also Zero's daughter, another point of power. The First in line to the Britannian throne, though not widly known to the population it still has power. So how should I use that power in the future?..."_

"The more power that is being wagged around, the more attention it wil recieve from people who fear there power being taken away. As teacher, you students will fear me because I can affect your grades. If I have a gun the police will come because I now have the power to keep or end your very lives so they need to express equal power. If I have a Fleija then the government gets involved because I know have the power to take there city. If I have an army then nations will get involved because I have the power to take over there land. Does this make sense to all of you?"

A group of nods came from the class as Karren continued her lecture.

"Ok, with a show of hands. If you were to walk into an alley and find a gun on the ground and no one was around, would you pick it up?"

Some people took glances at each other but none seemed to be enthusiastic about it. Eventually three hands came up, honest answers.

"That seems about right. Now then if there was a cop in the alley would you pick up the gun?"

This time no one in there right mind said yes, it seemed to not even be a question to them.

"As expected. Some of you may have not picked it up because of law, but I know for others it's because you know that even if you and the cop would have a gun, there is more police then there is you. So you don't wan't to catch there attention by showing off the guns power. How about if you saw a dark and shady individual in the alley with his own gun. Would you pick up the gun then?"

This time a large majority of the class raised there hands, Serenes included.

"Mhm. Simply having that gun made him seem to have power over you, though I never said he even did anything to you. However having that gun made you search for an equal or greater source of power to use against him. Thats conflict, you are scared of your power being taken away."

_"She really is a good teacher. It's just another thing that makes Karren perfect I suppose..."_

"Hey vice prez, how would you take over the world?"

Suddenly Karren began to bust into laughter as the rest of the class grew quiet. The suddeness of the laughter seemed to poison the mood in the room as Karren forced open one eye and covered her mouth. She coughed a few times before grabbing one of the teachers tissues and coughed into that. After a few minutes Karren wiped away her lips and began to wipe away whatever was on her hands as she looked at the class seriously, trying to return to the original mood.

"No, I don't believe it's possable for anyone at the moment to do that. Not with Zero around at the very least."

Karren kept wiping away whatever was on her hands, keeping them hidden from the class. The class remained silent as she sighed, realising that she had ruined the mood.

"There are Black Knight bases all over the globe. No one want's to start a war, expecially one as bad as the Great War. And even if someone did try, Zero would crush them."

"What if Zero tried?"

Albert spoke up, honestly the question was a bit out there but from his expression she realised he was just helping take care of the akwardness she had accidently caused. He really was a pretty great guy, if a bit straightforward.

"Hmmm. If Zero tried, Id assume the UFN would have there hands full. Alot of people look up to Zero, many would definitly follow him blindly. However to be successful he would have to discredit and bring chaos to the UFN. Break it up and make himself seem in the right. Same goes for anyone else who tries, they would have bring social disorder to both the UFN and discredit Zero."

"How would you do that?"

Serene pitched in with a grin, she loved these little 'war room' moments they had in the councilroom. However she never could remember them doing it in class. Karren almost got a carbon copy of her grin as she smiled at her before saying.

"As much as I would love to help you take over the world miss Lamprouge that shall have to wait for another day."

_"Denied"_

"However" Karren said, leading her by the ear. "I would suggest you start your conquest ether in Britannia or the EU. Anywhere else and Zero would crush you before you could prepare."

_"The EU? Why?"_

"Why those two if I may ask?"

Honestly she was pushing her luck, trying to get Karren to continue this much. Karren was much more serious about her studying, however she never seemed to care much about it herself. Karren spun the marker in her hand before giving a face of recognition and spoke.

"The Britannian Empress may be kind but Britannia is still heavily built for war. You would have to replace the Britannian Empress, but do it in a way that you are on her side and someone else caused it. The Situation with the EU is similar. They were built and ready for war, but most of the fighting happened over here. So they have unused war machines and soldiers who don't have anywhere else to turn. Simply take over the EU, but again make it so you are doing it for the people. It's all about appearences."

Serene nodded as Albert just rolled his eyes at her. He knew they could go at it all day. The bell however stopped the continuation of that as everyone began to pack up.

"Well thats too bad. Since you guys decided to dally around with me please turn in a one page essay about a world renowned figure and what kind of power they had, due tuesday." The student's began to fill out one by one as a few stopped to chat.

"Karren you really like to joke around huh?"

"Are you questioning my power again Macy?"

"No no never your Majesty" She joked as she walked out, leaving a slightly confused Karren. As everyone else left Serene walked up to her and handed over her bag which removed the confused face.

"Thanks. But stop trying to put me offtrack, Im not gonna teach you this stuff out of class."

The moment the rest of the students filed out the teacher walked back in and noticed the two girls getting ready to go.

"I see class went well. Were there any issues?"

"No sir, I just had a coughing fit. I told the class about the essay, but I set it to Tuesday instead of monday since I didn't think they would believe I was serious. I hope thats not a problem."

_"Wait you weren't kidding? And you knew about it before he even told us?"_

"That's fine. I'm sure the dance would have made them forget anyway."

"Im sure. Ah sorry Serene, I got to run to the music room and help them prepare before the dance, seeya"

Karren began her light jog out of the room, leaving both occupants looking out. Serene placed her bag on her shoulder before speaking her mind to the teacher.

"You know if you keep letting her run the class she may very well have your job."

"I know, but she is well qualified."

Serene began her treck out the door before the teacher called out to her.

"Do you happen to know why she is taking this class?"

"Huh. It's just an extra course that we wanted to take... Why?"

"Hmmm. I probably shouldn't say this but.. Did you know she already has a Masters in sociology?"

"A Masters?... Sir we are just in our last year of high school there's no way..."

"She has a Masters in quite a few other things. I let her run the class because she's actually more certified then me, but the Principal said not to tell anyone. I wasn't sure if she actually was that inteligent, but she most definitly seems to know alot"

_"Milly? Wait how does Karren even have multiple masters degree's? How did she..."_

"Why are you telling me then?" She responded, trying to hide her surprise at this new information.

"Your her best friend aren't you?"

"Right..."

That hit Serene pretty hard as she decided to think things over herself and walked out before she missed her next class. She wouldn't get a chance to talk to Karren till tomorrow, But how should she talk to her now? They've been friends for over three years now. So how and why would Karren have those without her knowing? Granted there is alot she never told her, like she was Zero's daughter or a Britanian princess. She'll have to ask her next time, there should be a reason. Hopefully not the current one running wild in her head

As Serene exited the room the teacher looked back to his room and began to wipe the board. Truthfully he was standing outside part of the time listening, she definitly knew this. She knew it thoroughly, like it was natural. As he wiped away the board and proceeded to throw the tissue away he noticed other tissues in the bin under his desk. He saw a tinge of red and pulled out a few of them. It wasn't marker, but instead blood. He wondered if perhap's a student got a cut before he realised something Karren said.

"A coughing fit huh?"

_What was that girl hiding?_

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry this took too long. Like I said I have had it for awhile. But decided to post it upon seeing the review of an excited reader. Despite what some think reviews help inspire the writers to make more. Its not about popularity or self accomplishment. So go ahead and tell me what you like about the chapter and what you want to see happen. And no, I didn't forget about Lelouch and Kallen. They have there own part, just setting the scene right now. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Late Night Memories

**Authors notes:**

**Another short one. But at least it's quick. **

** Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Late Night Memories

"Serene whats the capital of Japan"

Serene didn't even look at the girl as she stared out the window in deep thought.

"We are living in it."

"Ohhhh. Derp..." Syaka quickly began to write down the city as she slowly, and she was ever so slowly getting her speech written. The girl absolutely refused to be alone at any point and time. Especially with a task as dangerous as last minute homework. Serene didn't mind the distraction though as ideas floated through her head. honestly Syaka used to live in Britannia, and only came here to Japan because she thought it would be interesting.

"Serene what was that's drugs name again? Derasium? Deroliam?"

"Derapolium. You chose to write a speech about it but you can't even remember the name?"

"Well you said that you did it before so I thought.."

"No you can't cheat off of my speech. And no I don't have it still. Besides Karren helped me with mine so why don't you ask her?"

"She's still setting things up at the school.."

_"Oh right.. She's making everything... perfect."_

She sighed as she shook her head trying to cool off. It wasn't so much that Karren was smart that bugged her. It was the fact that she was smarter than her without needing to try. Serene had always been a top class student, she's even the valedictorian. She's tried hard to live up to the standards her parents set. But for some reason she just couldn't get over the petty jealousy with her best friend.

Karren seemed to show up out of nowhere her freshman year. New student who just moved from Britannia, good looks, was apparently some noble. Its not so much that it has never happened before. But it was how anything she did just seemed so perfect. It wasn't something she noticed at first. When she noticed the girls grades she wasn't worried as they were just the same, heck even Albert was as smart. However it was how she never missed a beat on anything, like she had studied everything. Even athletics it was perfect motions, like it was just built into her like a code. And one day, she went ahead and decided to try and put Karren below herself.

* * *

"Hey. Your Karren right?"

The girl looked up smiling. She smiled like that around most people, but it was odd how seemingly.. different it was. The girls bright green eyes would catch anyones attention, and her looks were top notch too. Yet here she caught her eating alone on the roof. It wasn't against the rules and certainly she had come up here a few times. But this girl seemed to make friends on the spot, so how come none were here?

"Yep. Serene right? What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering since you were getting pretty popular if you were planning on joining the student council."

Pretty popular was actually an understatment. It was her looks and prestige that got people gossiping about her in the beginning. But after about 4 months she was know as a goddess somewhat. Pretty, smart, athletic, kind. Just about anyone adored her. So why wouldn't someone like that want to be in the student council?

"Probably not. Im pretty lazy so Id just hold them back"

_Lazy? What? _If anyone looked at her grades they'd say anything but that. She didn't know if the girl was modest. But her expression seemed to show she was at least indifferent about the subject of her grades.

"Your grades would say otherwise. Heck I haven't seen you not have an one hundred yet."

"Psssshhhh" Karren closed her eyes, she really really didn't care about her grades apparently.

"All just questions with an answer already. All just speeches to something someone else has done already."

_"Thats... a strange way to look at it I suppose?"_

"So you don't think your smart?"

She opened her eyes and looked back up at her, seemingly amused.

"Not at all. The smart ones are the one's who make the answers. Who can find the solution to the problem instead of remembering it."

_"She's... interesting. There really is no other way to put it. She's not what I expected her to be. She's not even speaking in a tone deemed proper or hostile. Just in the way two friends chat away the evening in."_

She studied her for a little bit, but Karren didn't budge an inch under her eyes as she slowly put away her food. Karren looked down though, seeing what she was holding.

"On your way to a chess match?"

Serene looked down, seeing the chess set her father had given her. She had actually just got done with some chess games with the current chess club. She wasn't the president of it, but she has never lost yet so they consider her an unofficial member. She was about to tell her that before she decided to try her luck. She had never lost in a chess game before except against her dad. He was always a worthy rival to her, however why not cool her secret frustration at the girl by having a game?

"Well I wanted to see If you wanted to play. Are you busy?"

Though it was on the spot, Karren didn't seem all that suspicious. She just finished packing her things as she moved them to the side.

"Sure. Though I only really use the queen..."

That was the first sign of things going her way. Amateurs like to move the queen around the most since it was considered the most powerful. However one unit can get locked down easily. One had to control the board itself to win.

"Im sure you'll do fine"

Quietly, she began to unpack the pieces as she tried not to seem over eager. She had to admit though, she was confident. But she was gonna make sure to actually try and not be stupid. For all she knows Karren could be bluffing. It was a low chance, but even then she didn't want to risk it. As the pieces fell into place she spoke up.

"White or black"

"hmmmm black"

It was slightly strange but not unbearable. Her father liked black, as did she personally. Simply being able to read the enemies first move was priceless. But still, she had played both sides plenty of times before, she already was formulating a plane in her head.

She quickly moved a pawn, trying to form a ruse. Like it was a friendly game and she wasn't actually thinking. Thats really why all of the chess club keep losing, because she's had a plan far before they realised it.

Karren shifted her pawn as well. Then Serene doing the same, in reality she was hoping to set up a suitable defense so she had time to position. Karren haphazardly moved her queen into the open on her second move, really that was a rookie mistake.

Serene played it off like nothing as she moved her knight. She studied Karrens face carefully to get a hint of anything, but in reality the girl looked, well bored.

Karren moved her queen forward, capturing a pawn in deep territory. Though she did draw first blood, her queen was away from other blockages. This girl really didn't know how to play chess. She moved her king forward, out of harms way but she knew it was actually useful on offense as well. Everyone normally guarded the king since if its lost you lose. However she took after her fathers teaching, she knew not to underestimate it.

"You moved the king"

Karren said matter of factly. She didn't seem that surprised really and moved her queen again to take the knight she just moved. She really wasn't trying.

Serene moved her rook as Karren moved the queen back. Killing a pawn and clearing the way backwards. Serene moved her queen up to hopefully prevent the escape. Karren quietly moved the queen forward once more, this time killing a pawn and hiding in her troops.

Serene moved her queen forward again, getting into position to get her most prized unit. Her king was close to it, but Karren couldn't move the queen in without the king itself killing it. Karren moved a rook forward once as Serene noticed the shift in attention, she was trying to save her unit. Though it wasn't in a position to do damage, she decided to move her queen once more, with Karrens queen in view and no way to escape.

Serene smiled playfully, actually enjoying besting her at something as Karren moved her queen one square taking her rook.

"checkmate"

_"Wait what? Checkmate?"_

Quickly scanning the board she saw the enemy queen adjacent to her king. She could capture it but as she grabbed the piece and looked again she noticed the rook wasn't positioned at her king, but rather Karrens queen. If the king moved, the rook would kill it. She looked again and saw that even if she moved it back, it would truly be checkmate for her. And her queen is blocked by her own troops, having played a game of ring around the rosy with hers.

"But... but how..."

This wasn't even a hard strategy to see. Was she stupid, blind, overeager.

"You lost the second you moved your king"

Serene looked at the girl hard, half wanting to slap her for saying a method that's worked hundreds of times a mistake.

"I don't think that's it. My farther taught me that if a king doesn't lead then how can he expect his troops to follow."

"Im not doubting the methods. Merely you were overeager to execute it"

_"Overeager.. How..."_

"What do you mean?"

She tried to keep face, but Karren just looked at her with eyes that seemed to go through her. She never noticed them before. Is that what people meant about her eyes?

"You moved your king as your first aggressive move. The knight and pawns were for defense. When you saw my queen alone you tried to spring a trap that wasn't ready yet."

_"How... How had she lost... And the way she spoke with such confidence. It was like she knew her plan before even her."_

"I don't know what to say.. Im shocked really... I've never lost before except to my dad."

_"Karren beat her... Quite literally at her own game. This was suppose to be an easy win so how.."_

"Just how are so perfect.."

Serene said allowed, though only seconds later did she realise what she said. She looked up, seeing Karren just looking at the edge of the roof. She didn't seem to notice, or even care really about what she said.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to.."

"I envy you Serene."

That comment stopped her in her tracks as she looked at the girl who just gazed out. Like the rest of the world didn't exist to her.

"You can grow, gather new friends, get mad, happy, sad. I Envy you."

"What are you saying any normal person.."

"Exactly" Karren moved her lips like she wanted to say more but stopped. Instead she quickly grabbed her bag as she stood up and walked away as fast as she could.

"You should think of joining the student council yourself. Youd be a good prez"

Karren said as she walked away without hearing her reply. Serene was once confused about the girl but now she was even more so. Just what did she mean? She couldn't tell what she was like, it was like the mask her father wore. You see what is there but not whats underneath.

_"What is she hiding?"_

* * *

"Serene? Earth to Serene can you hear me?"

"Yes I hear you just fine."

"Then what does Derapolium do?"

_"Did she honestly not look at anything? Her entire speech is about it"_

"Derapolium is an advanced chemical that increases transfer of data in the brain as well as helping to store it near instantly."

"Sounds boring.."

"Its main use originally was to be used on soldiers, as it gives the effect of enhanced reflex's, and learning capabilities. You learn so fast you could read a knightmare manual and then proceed to make one."

"Thats so cool! Hey do you think I could get some of that?"

Syaka was excited, as was her usual habit of being. She had energy outclassing many power plants. Its amazing that's she's Anya's niece though. They act so different. Yet if you saw a picture of Anya when she was young and her, you could tell the relationship right away. As if that bubble gum pink hair didn't give herself away enough.

"Derapolium however causes emotional instability, and after about 4 to 5 years it goes into the process of destructerization into which the host suffers migraines and eventually death, as well as internal bleeding, and thoughts of suicide. It has a 100% fatality rate"

"Nevermind.. Not so cool. But that's stupid, why use it if they know itll kill them."

"Derapolium was originally used on artificial supersoldiers by Britannia. The making of them is now illegal, however none have survived because of the drug. Britannia elegidly kept the negative effect just encase one got out of hand."

"Thats kind of mest up... Hey you think Karren has used it?"

_"It certainly would explain a lot except for one thing"_

"Remember, making the artificial soldiers is now illegal in all countries, and the fatality rate would have definitely killed her by now if she took the drug."

"Right right. Let me just write all that down"

Serene glanced back to the window, she realised of course that she had been staring at Karrens house across the street the entire time. Even she would call herself a stalker. But today she just couldn't get her out of her mind. Karren was so much better then her yet she purposely tries to get slightly less than 100% now.

She rememberd a time when she was exhausted from a chess tournament. She had gotten back at 4 in the morning, and there was now way she would be able to complete the long 5 page essay before school, even if she didn't sleep. She had decided to sleep instead, and hope her teacher would understand however Karren did something unexpected.

_"Sorry miss Former I was so tired from the tournament I..."_

_"Here, Serene you forgot your paper at my house. Guess you were to tired to notice, I can't save you all the time."_

_Karren turned and hurried away as Serene looked quickly at the pages. It was over the proper subject, was in order, even had her name. But she knew it was a lie, she didn't write it. She turned it in anyway, even got a perfect 100 on it. However she was able to sneak a peek at Karrens grade. 98._

_"Why is she doing this? Its obviously on purpose."_

She just couldn't understand that girls motives. The more she got interested in her though, the more it just didn't make sense. And the more it didn't make sense the more interesting she was, an endless cycle. Maybe that's why they are best friends. It wasn't because her mother was the Red Lotus of the black knights. Famous for her part in the war. Or her father who as the world sees him, is the advisor for Zero about public affairs. Yet in secret he was Zero himself. Her mother was home quite often, but her dad had a very hectic job. It was a joy to her each and every time she saw him.

Briefly she noticed Karrens car pull into her driveway. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was thirty minutes till midnight. It was late, really late.

"Looks like Karrens home. You want to go over and have her help you?"

"No thank you. C.C will just molest me again" (shudder)

_"How is that different then what you do at school"_

Though she had to admit, Karrens cousin was strange as well. Didn't work, go to school or party. She just lounged around eating, and eating, and eating. They were distantly related apparently, but she hardly saw how Karren was sane. Since it seemed to be her life goal to do whatever she wanted without anyone elses thoughts.

She had to admit, life here was strange but interesting.

* * *

Karren walked through the door of her house as she hung up her keys and began to put her stuff away. As she finished she looked around the spacious room, luckily not a pizza box in sight this time. However she did see C.C lounging along the coach reading with a bottle and glass wine next to her. She sat opposite her on the other couch as she grabbed the bottle and began to pour herself a drink. Honestly, they had dozens of these things. Yet they couldn't get drunk, it was really just to taste.

"So any reports from Zero or Anya?"

C.C flipped through the book absent-mindedly. She didn't even seem to notice that anyone was speaking to her. Well to anyone else it would seem that way.

"EU's going into a big secretive red tape defense. So the political approach is well slow, Anya's been looking for anything and everything. But so far only minor rumors with no grasp to them, if they are hiding something it's known only to a very few."

"I see.. Maybe it would be good to go and get some excercise when summer comes along"

"Pffff you haven't been in a knightmare in over ten years."

"Yet I remember the feel like it was yesterday"

"How nice."

C.C was as impassive as always. She had wanted to stay close to Lelouch, however some people might recognize her as being with the dragon empress so it was best not to try her luck so soon. C.C didn't look any different than 18 years ago. She always cut her hair to the same length while Karren actually had to try hard to hide.

Karren carefully took out the container from her pocket as she began to carefully remove her contact lenses. She blinked a few times to get used to it, revealing her amethyst eyes. Her hair was a lot longer than years ago. Now it reached to her lower back, however her size or facial feature hadn't and probably couldn't change. She was still pretty short, no doubt Serene would outgrow her though.

Quietly she downed two pills that sat in a bottle on the table. She took them everyday whenever she left to school and came back. It helped, well sometimes it did.

Karren stood up as there conversation was over as she took one last drink of the wine before going to bed.

"What are you going to do when she leaves school"

Karren thought slightly as she just retorted with the usual.

"Probably rejoin the black knights as some random hotshot. Maybe help out Gino and Anya in the EU. They barely got married yet they were sent straight onto an assignment. A might cover them for a bit."

Though to be honest Anya was seemingly indifferent about the wedding while Gino was a bundle of joy. Honestly why and how they got married was beyond her. but they were a good par, so shed be happy for them.

"You gonna rejoin the fight? Aren't you tired of that?"

Karren took another drink of the wine, this time finishing it in one gulp. She placed the glass back on the table as she began undoing her tie and walking off.

"A little. But im good at it"

C.C looked back briefly, seeing the raven haired girl walk up the stairs as she quietly sighed and closed her book.

"She'll never learn huh"


End file.
